


Learn To Like Him

by radnewsbarrett



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radnewsbarrett/pseuds/radnewsbarrett
Summary: The eldest Stark daughter, off to explore the world, runs into Tyrion Lannister and his new sellsword Bronn.  Almost immediately, they can’t stand each other.





	Learn To Like Him

"The air is far too cold here. Don't you think, Bronn?"

"Shut up."

Tyrion Lannister and his new sellsword Bronn walked briskly down a wooded path, Tyrion endlessly chattering about nothing in particular and Bronn staring straight ahead of himself. "You really saved my ass back there, Bronn." Bronn simply nodded. "I'm not joking. I would be dead if not for you."

Bronn rolled his eyes. "Maybe I should've let them do you in so I wouldn't have to put up with you." He and Tyrion both chuckled at that. Tyrion was prepared to pay him far too much for Bronn to ever let him die.

"It's getting a bit dark, Bronn," Tyrion said, looking up at the nearly set sun. "Perhaps we should make camp."

"Well alright. If you insist." Bronn and Tyrion opened up the sack of goods that Catelyn Stark had supplied them with before their departure. Bronn set up a tent, and Tyrion got a small fire going so they wouldn't freeze. Winter was approaching sooner than they'd thought.

Tyrion sat in front of the fire as Bronn nailed the tent into the ground. It was rather peaceful. This was the most at ease Tyrion had been since he was seventeen years old.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut."

At least until his peace was interrupted by a knife at his throat.

He started to call for Bronn, but the person could tell, and they tightened their grip on Tyrion's arm. "What did I fucking say?"

Tyrion fought the urge to call for Brown again. "Bronn is going to notice you any minute now, and when he does you'll be quite sorry you ever tried to go after me."

"We'll see about that." It was a woman, Tyrion suddenly realized, with a high and delicate voice. It wasn't much suited for threatening.

Tyrion didn't have much time to ponder about this mysterious female assassin in the night, however, for Bronn quickly came to his rescue. 

He pressed the tip of his sword into the woman's back. "Drop it," he said lowly. "Or I'll chop off your arm." 

The woman sighed, and she dropped the weapon. "Get off of me," she hissed. Bronn pushed his sword further into her.

"I'd like you to be nicer, little lady." She grimaced.

"Fuck you," she muttered. She grabbed her sword and twisted around, pointing it straight at Bronn. He grinned, laughing, and smacked her sword out of her hand; she hadn't expected him to move so quickly. 

"Shit." She stared at him, her hands lifted a bit in defense. "I..."

Bronn lowered his weapon. "Oh, little lady, I can tell you won't be much trouble. Now tell me who you are."

"Call me little lady one more time and I'll cut off your balls." Bronn laughed out loud. 

"Really, just tell us."

"I know who you are," she said pointedly, turning and looking at Tyrion. "You're Tyrion Lannister."

"Well that can't be too hard to deduce." Tyrion rolled his eyes. "I'm Tyrion Lannister. This is Bronn. Who might you be?"

She swallowed, realizing that there was nothing left to do. "I'm (Y/N) Stark."

Tyrion's eyes widened. "My lady," he said, but she cut him off. 

"Don't call me that either." She looked from him to Bronn, who just looked slightly perturbed. 

"Well what are you doing out here in the middle of the woods?" Tyrion asked incredulously. "Shouldn't you be with your sisters in King's Landing?"

"I spoke with my father before they left. I wanted to see the - the real world. Not sit around with ladies and sew." 

Bronn cracked a smirk. "Don't seem to be very good at the real world," he said, glancing at her discarded sword. She scowled, snatching it up.

"Well you're not much of a bodyguard yourself, Bronn. If you were I think I'd be dead by now." Bronn's expression fell a bit, and he started to snap at her before Tyrion cut him off.

"So, Lady Stark - how long have you been away from your family?" he asked. 

"Only a month." She frowned, crossing her arms. "I was heading back right now."

"Oh, feel worldly now, do you?" Bronn laughed. "You've been a princess your whole life, spending a month in the shit parts of the Vale doesn't make you a hardened fighter."

"You watch your fucking mouth, sellsword - " She brandished her sword, and he did the same. 

"I'm tired."

They both turned to Tyrion, startled when he interrupted them. "I'm feeling quite exhausted and I'd appreciate if we could all go to bed."

"You're letting her stay with us?" Bronn asked, his eyes wide. 

"She's the eldest Stark daughter, what are we supposed to do - kick her into the street?" 

Bronn shrugged. "Sure." 

Tyrion sighed, walking into the tent. (Y/N) and Bronn were just left to glare at each other. "Both of you get to bed. Now."

(Y/N) watched as Bronn lowered his gaze and turned away. He disappeared into the tent and she sat down in front of the fire. 

She stared into it, sticking her hands out and rubbing them together to try and gather a little heat. She thought about her father. He was such a good man to understand her desire to experience the real world. Most fathers would say no and shove something to embroider into her hands. Ned Stark... He understood. She missed him. 

Her eyelids were beginning to droop, so she laid down on her back near the fire. She hadn't spoken to anyone as (Y/N) Stark in a month. It was sort of freeing. She glanced over at the tent, and she could see Tyrion's sleeping form. She'd always wanted to meet the Imp - Tyrion Lannister. He seemed pleasant, just as suave as she'd heard. That sellsword with him - Bronn - seemed like a bastard. She wasn't looking forward to spending a few days with him. Asshole. 

——

She woke up to Tyrion Lannister's voice. She rubbed her eyes, pulling herself up. "Good morning, (Y/N)," he said pleasantly. "Why did you sleep out here?"

She just shrugged, standing up. "I don't know. It was warm enough." She smiled at him. "Thank you for letting me stay with you, Tyrion. I appreciate it."

"So there is a high-born girl within you," he said, grinning. 

"I'm not so sure about that." (Y/N)'s gentle smile fell when she heard Bronn's voice. 

She turned to face him. "To what do we owe this pleasure?" she asked, grimacing. 

"Didn't feel like listening to you sucking up to him anymore." He flashed her a smug little grin. "Milady."

"You fucking wretch." It was taking everything she had to not slice him in half. He started to draw his sword, and she was on him like a flash. 

"God, you two are fucking bothersome," Tyrion sighed, but neither of them could hear him. Their swords clanked obnoxiously together as they fought. 

(Y/N) swept her sword to the side, gritting her teeth as he stopped it with his own. She attempted to hit him again, but he blocked her attack. They were pretty well-matched, but after a while they both started to tire. (Y/N)'s sword was knocked from her hand, and she backed up. 

"That was...impressive," Tyrion said, watching as (Y/N) grabbed her sword. She just glowered at him. "I didn't expect you to stand up to Bronn for that long."

"He didn't either," (Y/N) said, looking smug as she gestured to Bronn. He looked quite upset about her talent. 

“You should teach her a bit, Bronn,” Tyrion said casually, lacing up his boots. “Ned Stark would be happy to find his daughter a proficient swordsman.”

“Well Ned Stark’s not the one paying me, is he?” Bronn sheathed his sword and crossed his arms. 

“No, but I am, and I’m inclined to believe that Ned Stark would reward me handsomely for educating his daughter.”

“I wish you wouldn’t talk about me while I’m standing right here.” (Y/N) frowned at the both of them. “I’m already proficient with a sword. I don’t need your help.”

Bronn laughed loudly. “You’re gonna need a hell of a lot of help if you ever want to be good.” 

“Then you can give her help, Bronn.” Both Bronn’s and (Y/N)’s faces fell. “It will take about three days to get to the coast and sail back to King’s Landing. In those three days I’d like to see marked improvement in Lady (Y/N)’s swordsmanship.” She very nearly swore at Tyrion, but she stopped herself. Bronn looked like he wanted to do the same. 

They packed up their things and headed out. Bronn had a vague idea of which way to go, so Tyrion and (Y/N) followed him; naturally, he was being pretty smug about it. “You highborns don’t know shit about danger, you know. I killed my first person at twelve.”

“I killed my first when I was ten.” Bronn frowned, turning back to look at (Y/N). “A small group of men in Winterfell decided they didn’t like my father anymore, so they just started attacking the city. Murdered anyone they could. I was out riding and one of them killed my horse. He tried to rape me but I split his head open with a rock.” 

Bronn blinked, his brisk walk slowing as he turned away. “What Bronn is trying to say is he stands corrected,” Tyrion said. “And I’m sorry to hear that. My youth wasn’t exactly the easiest either.” He sighed. “Essentially my whole family hates me for being born. There wasn’t really much I could do about that, was there?”

“No.” The air around the three had grown incredibly dreary, so (Y/N) decided to quickly change the subject. 

“I suppose I’ll be staying in King’s Landing when I get back?” she asked, adjusting her tight ponytail. 

“Yes. Your father is hand of the king, after all.”

“I can only remember going there once. I was with my parents and Robb.” She smiled a bit, folding her arms. “I remember seeing you, only in passing. You said good afternoon to me.” That seemed to please Tyrion. “Robb was terrified of your father, I recall. I wasn’t. I asked him the day before we left why he was so old.” Bronn snorted, then quickly turned away as if he hadn’t. “I don’t quite remember his answer, just that he turned a bit red.”

“You are a funny girl, (Y/N),” Tyrion stated, smiling up at her. “I’m glad we’ve ended up with you.”

“Speak for yourself,” Bronn interjected, rolling his eyes. “I’m getting sick of listening to you two kiss each other’s asses.”

Tyrion rolled his eyes, while (Y/N) just pouted, turning away from both of them and walking quickly ahead. “You don’t know where the fuck you’re going!” Bronn called, annoyed. 

“I’m sure I know better than you!” (Y/N) snapped back. She stomped ahead, leaving Bronn and Tyrion to watch. 

Surprisingly, she did a fine job of navigating herself, and she waited for Bronn and Tyrion to catch up to her. “Please don’t run off like that again,” Tyrion quietly asked. 

“Tell him to please not be an asshole again,” (Y/N) spat, turning and looking at Bronn. He just scowled at her. 

“Gods, you two are behaving like children.”

The three of them walked for a while longer until night fell. “Looks like a good spot,” Bronn said after coming across a heavily wooded area. He set the bags down, starting to set up the tent. (Y/N) got a fire going. 

“Bronn, I suppose you should start your training now,” Tyrion called from next to the fire. Bronn nailed the last corner of the tent into the ground and straightened himself, gritting his teeth. 

“Well? You heard him.” (Y/N) stood up, gripping her sword. “Come on.”

They walked a bit further into the trees, until they reached a clearing. Bronn pulled out his sword and brandished it. (Y/N) did the same. “First thing is your form,” Bronn said, walking over to (Y/N) and dropping his sword. 

“My form is fine,” she muttered, avoiding his grasp. He grabbed her hands and adjusted them, so that she was less firmly grasping the hilt of the sword. 

“I’m a sellsword. They call me that for a reason - I know what the fuck I’m doing.” (Y/N) sighed, letting him fix her grip. 

They fought for a while, him giving her advice (in a very condescending way) and her trying desperately to prove her skills. After a while, they were both tired, so they headed back. They didn’t speak to each other; they both seemed rather annoyed. 

Tyrion was pleased to see them return. “Ah, welcome back!” he said with a grin. “How did it go?”

(Y/N) didn’t answer; she just pouted again. She retreated into the tent and lay down, squeezing her eyes shut. 

Tyrion and Bronn sat quietly in front of the fire. “You seem upset, Bronn.”

“You’re bloody right I’m upset,” Bronn muttered, glaring into the flames. 

Tyrion sighed. “I don’t see what there is to be upset about. If Ned Stark’s eldest daughter were in love with me, I’d be quite happy.”

Bronn blinked, then whipped his head around, staring wide-eyed at Tyrion. “What the fuck are you talking about? She fucking hates me - “

“And you hate her,” Tyrion finished, a smile on his face. “You wish she was smarter, she wishes you were less of a pompous ass.” Bronn frowned. “The only constant in this is that you can’t stop thinking about each other.”

Bronn started to sputter out a reply, but Tyrion cut him off. “Here’s my prediction: the two of you will be madly in love by the end of this trip. And you’ll teach her to fight. And maybe she’ll teach you a couple things about being a decent person.”

Bronn stared into the flames, then stood up. “Piss off,” he muttered before disappearing into the tent. Tyrion smiled to himself. 

Bronn entered the tent, looking around at the fairly large space. (Y/N) was curled up in the corner, her arms wrapped tightly around her midsection. She looked uncomfortable, probably because of the cold. 

Bronn started to move to the other side, but he stopped himself when he looked at her and watched her shiver. It was somewhat cold out. Bronn spent about thirty seconds mentally debating with himself, until finally he planted himself only a couple feet away from (Y/N). He glanced at her, let out an exasperated sigh, and laid down, turning away from her. 

When Tyrion walked in and found the two of them sleeping a mere two feet apart, he grinned. He always was an excellent judge of character. 

——

(Y/N) woke to laughter. It was quiet, barely audible, but she heard it nonetheless. As she opened her eyes, she realized she felt warm - much warmer and much more comfortable than she had been when she fell asleep. 

Tyrion was the source of the laughter. He stood over her with a little smile on his face. “What are you laughing about?” (Y/N) sighed, reaching up and rubbing her eyes. Tyrion just shook his head and walked away. 

(Y/N) just rolled her eyes and shut them again. Just as she was about to drift off, someone snored loudly in her ear. 

She nearly shrieked, rolling over and jumping to her feet. Bronn’s eyes snapped open when she shouted and he jumped up as well. “What the fuck’s the problem?” he said, still managing to send her an accusing glare through his shock and bleariness. 

“You were - you, ah...” (Y/N) could still feel his arm around her. “You were holding me. In your sleep, I suppose.”

Bronn shut his mouth, looking down at the ground and then back at her. “Huh. Well.”

“Yes.” (Y/N) adjusted her sleeves nervously. “It’s not a big deal. Let’s just forget it.”

“Alright.” (Y/N) nodded with finality and left the tent. Bronn followed. 

“Good morning, lovebirds!” Tyrion sang as they left the tent. (Y/N) scowled. 

“Shut up.” She grabbed her sword and turned to Bronn. “I suppose we should get this out of the way then.”

“I suppose so.” The two of them retreated into the woods for a bit, while Tyrion sat alone with a self-satisfied smirk. 

(Y/N) has already improved, Bronn could tell; she was no longer afraid to play dirty. She dodged Bronn’s attacks nimbly, kicking dirt up into his face to throw him off or tripping him. Her sword strikes were powerful, but despite everything, Bronn bested her again. 

“Apologies, milady,” he said, rolling his eyes, “but it appears you aren’t good enough yet.” (Y/N) pushed him aside rather hard and returned to Tyrion. Bronn, though he was still annoyed, felt a smile pull at his lips. 

The three of them packed up and went on their way. After hours of walking, they finally found some civilization: a small town with no more than three hundred citizens. Tyrion, always in search of some good liquor, convinced (Y/N) and Bronn to stop with him at a local tavern.

Tyrion immediately ordered the tavern’s finest wine (which wasn’t very impressive), and (Y/N) and Bronn sat down. 

“You know, as much as I enjoy a drink,” Bronn muttered as a mug of ale was set down before him, “I just want to get back as soon as I can.”

(Y/N) nodded. “I hate to say it, but I agree with Bronn.” He sent her a glare, but let her continue. “I miss my father. I miss my siblings. I have two little sisters - Sansa and Arya. I wonder if they miss me...” She took a swig from her ale and stared down at the table. 

They sat in silence for a bit longer, until two men passed by their table. 

“...chopped his head clean off! Just rolled right onto the ground.”

“Seven hells, you mean it?”

“Yeah I fuckin’ mean it, my brother was there! Sent me a raven with all the bloody details.”

Curious, Tyrion slid over a bit and stopped the two men from passing. “Excuse me, sirs, but I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation. Whose execution are you describing?” (Y/N) leaned across the table, frowning. 

One of the men stepped forward a bit. “Ned Stark. The hand of the king.”

(Y/N) felt the breath she was taking in stop in her throat. Her first instinct was to hide her reaction, so she dipped her head and turned away, towards Bronn. 

Tyrion sent (Y/N) a glance, then continued. “Why? What did he do to deserve it?”

“It’s that little king, he’s a fucking madman.” The man sighed. “Stark’s daughter was up there begging Joffrey not to kill him - screaming bloody murder through the whole thing.”

(Y/N) could feel her heartbeat picking up speed. She took a quick breath in and turned around again to face the man. “Did he harm her? His daughter?”

“No. She fainted before she could see it happen. The Hound helped her up.” (Y/N) felt bile rise up in her throat, so she quickly turned away. 

“Well... Thank you for informing us of this great tragedy.” The man simply nodded and left with his friend. 

Tyrion immediately turned to (Y/N), who was white as a ghost. “I’m so sorry,” he murmured, reaching out and taking her hand. “It isn’t right.”

“I’m going to kill him.” (Y/N)’s voice was clear, and Tyrion quickly shushed her. “No. I’m going to kill that little bastard. He murdered my father and forced my sister to watch.” 

Again, Tyrion tried to subdue her, but Bronn stopped him. “I know you’re upset,” he started carefully, gently taking (Y/N)’s shoulder and turning her to face him, “but you’ve got to be careful. You can’t get revenge on Joffrey if you’re dead.”

(Y/N) nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. “You’re right. Thank you.” She smiled just slightly at Bronn. “I knew something like this was bound to happen. My father was too good a man.”

None of them spoke for a while; they just drank in silence. Finally, (Y/N) broke the tension. “Well - we should be getting on our way.” Tyrion nodded, slapped down some money, and stood. (Y/N) and Bronn followed behind. 

They walked for a while longer. (Y/N) seemed to be in a trance; she barely registered Tyrion’s witty quips. He turned around a bit, frowning. “(Y/N), I truly hope I - “

“Shut up,” Bronn snapped. He turned to (Y/N), looking not at all apologetic for yelling at Tyrion. “I’m sorry the cunt won’t stop talking. Do you want some quiet?”

“Thank you,” she answered quietly, giving him a small smile. “It’s alright, Tyrion. I don’t mind. Really.” She kept on walking, and Tyrion and Bronn followed, glancing at each other before continuing on. 

Eventually night fell and the three of them made camp. (Y/N) and Bronn quickly set up the tent while Tyrion started a fire, and once they were all done, (Y/N) and Bronn went to practice in the woods. 

(Y/N) showed marked improvement. It was obvious that she was fueled by rage; she very nearly took Bronn’s hand off on a couple occasions. Back and forth they went, until (Y/N) managed to back Bronn up into a tree. 

Her breathing was heavy as she stared down at him. “Finally,” she breathed with a grin. He smiled back, pushing her out of the way so he could get his bearings. “I haven’t actually thanked you for all this. And I... I should apologize. For being so rude.”

“Don’t.” Bronn held up his hand to stop her. “I got on your nerves, and believe me, you fuckin’ got on mine. Nobody’s to blame here.” Together, they started back to Tyrion. “I wanted to say sorry. About your father.”

“You don’t have to be. You didn’t kill him.” She cleared her throat, playing with her hair. Her voice didn’t give it away, but Bronn could see that she was upset. “I’ll be alright. Just need to get back to my sisters. I’m so worried for Sansa.”

Bronn briefly considered asking if she was truly alright, but he decided not to. “Of course. Who knows what that little prick’ll do now that he’s king?” (Y/N) nodded with a grimace, and they found themselves standing in front of Tyrion and his tent. 

“Welcome back.” He waved quickly. “I think we should all get some sleep. If we’re rested, we should reach the coast tomorrow afternoon.” (Y/N) sat down next to Tyrion by the fire, crossing her legs. “Would you say you’ve improved?”

“Yes. I hate to admit it, but that asshole’s helped me immensely.” She was sure he was wearing the biggest shit-eating grin after hearing that, but she didn’t turn around to see.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Tyrion stood, walking to the tent. “Goodnight, you two.” And he was out like a light.

(Y/N) turned to Bronn, raising her eyebrows. “You tired?” she asked. 

“Funny enough, I am a bit tired. Guess I’ll see you tomorrow, Lady (Y/N).” He mockingly bowed, making her laugh.

“Seven hells, you’re a prick,” she giggled, shaking her head. 

“And you’re a cunt,” he replied with a cheeky grin. After their laughter faded a bit, he left her alone by the fire. 

She sat in silence and stared into the flames for a few minutes. Her mind kept conjuring up images of her father’s death. Had it been noble? Had he maintained his honor? What had he done to deserve such a sentence? She wished she had been there to see it. She wished she had been there to hold Sansa as she sobbed, to tell Arya that it was going to be alright -

She felt a sob rise up in her throat, but quickly coughed to conceal it. Standing up silently, she peered into the tent. Tyrion was snoring away in the middle of the space, and Bronn breathed softly a little ways away. Only when she was sure they were asleep did she let herself cry. 

Her shoulders shook as she sobbed, taking shuddering breaths in to try and stop herself. She could hear her father’s voice, telling her to be strong, to persevere - but she couldn’t bring herself to listen to him. She hadn’t even gotten to say a proper fucking goodbye. She took in a shallow breath, rubbing her eyes. 

“Hey.” She jumped when Bronn sat next to her, placing his hand on her leg. She looked up at him pitifully, tears streaming down her face. She expected him to make some sort of snappy comment, but instead he just reached out and hugged her. A day ago she would’ve pushed him away, but now - his embrace was so warm, so comforting... It was as close to home as she was ever going to get. 

Gradually, she stopped crying and just rested in his arms. Bronn held her silently, letting her lean her head into the crook of his neck. As he felt her fall limp in his arms, he sighed and lifted her up. He gazed down at her face, frowning as he brushed her hair away from her eyes. He hated seeing her so upset. She had so much spirit. The fact that it had been be taken from her, if only briefly, infuriated him. All he wanted was to see her happy, have her making little quips about him and Tyrion. He hadn’t felt this way about a woman in a long time. Maybe he never had. She was just so damn beautiful. 

He set her down gently and laid next to her, holding her. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep as well. 

——

(Y/N) woke up with Bronn’s arms around her, as she had yesterday. She felt her face go red when she thought of how she’d cried in his arms the night before. That was embarrassing. Carefully maneuvering herself to not wake Bronn, she stood up and walked out of the tent. 

She rubbed her eyes and sighed, sitting down. She couldn’t stop thinking about the feeling of Bronn’s arms around her, and she knew her face was bright red. Shaking the thoughts away, she put her hair down, running her fingers through it. 

“Morning.” She smiled when Bronn joined her, sitting down on the ground. “How are you?”

“Better.” She turned and looked at him. “Thank you. For last night.”

“It’s nothing, really. Was the least I could do.” He smiled at her, then his eyes widened. 

“What?”

“Nothing.” He turned away quickly, blinking. “Well, it’s just - your hair looks really nice down like that.”

(Y/N) brought a hand to her hair, no longer pulled back tightly. “Thank you. It’s how I used to wear it as a girl.”

“Well it’s pretty.” She smiled at him. 

“You're being awfully nice this morning,” she quipped, laughing. He laughed too, just a bit. She glanced away to fix a tie on her boot, and when she looked back up, Bronn’s lips were on hers. 

He snaked his hand around her and held her tightly, pressing her body flush against his. Once she got over her initial shock, she let herself melt into him, throwing her arms over his shoulders. 

They parted after a moment, and (Y/N) couldn’t bring herself to speak. “You just kissed me,” she finally breathed, sounding almost accusatory. He shrugged, starting to grin, and kissed her again. 

They sat there, kissing and holding each other, for what felt like a lifetime. “So you do like me after all?” she asked quietly, giving him a small smile. 

“Meh.” He glanced down at her, raising his eyebrows. “You’re still a stubborn cunt.”

“And you’re still a pretentious asshole.” They both laughed out loud. 

“Good morning, (Y/N) - “ Tyrion stood in front of them, looking only mildly shocked. “What did I tell you, Bronn?”

“Fuck off,” he muttered, turning to (Y/N) and pulling her up. “We’ve got places to be, don’t we, dear?”

“Dear? Gods, you’re even more embarrassing than I thought,” (Y/N) said, grinning. “You’re right. We should probably move.”

They packed up and headed out quickly. Bronn and (Y/N) walked beside each other, holding hands. Tyrion found it a bit disgusting. “So, (Y/N) - you probably shouldn’t come with us to King’s Landing. With what they did to your father... It isn’t safe.”

(Y/N) started to speak, but stopped herself. “He’s right,” Bronn said. “You should avoid that city for the rest of your life.”

(Y/N) just nodded. She wasn’t sure what to think; she didn’t want to be killed, obviously, but at the same time, she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she abandoned her sisters with that monster on the throne. She thought it over long and hard, and once they reached their boat on the coast, she’d made her decision. 

They boarded the small ship, sitting down quietly as it slowly sailed away. “(Y/N),” Bronn said, scooting himself a bit closer to her. “Tyrion said that you should get off and head north - there’ll probably be - “

“I’m not going north.” He frowned, shutting his mouth. “I’m staying in King’s Landing and I’m doing it for my sisters.” 

“You can’t.” He took her hand and held it tightly. “It’s too fucking dangerous. You can’t risk it.” 

“I have to.” (Y/N) could feel herself tearing up. “I can’t leave them. They need me.”

“Have you thought about yourself? You’re fucked in King’s Landing. You can’t do it.” Bronn took a deep breath, staring into (Y/N)’s eyes. “I’ve never met someone like you. I’ve never met a pretty girl that I didn’t just want to fuck.” (Y/N) tried to talk, but Bronn spoke over her. “All I want is to know you’re safe. In King’s Landing you can’t promise me that.”

“I can handle myself. You know that, Bronn.” She pressed a kiss to his lips, and he pulled her close. “I’ll be alright. I’ll be more than alright - I’m going to save my sisters.” 

He held her, running his hands through her hair. Tyrion glanced at them and they both looked scared.

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading! bronn is like my fella so this was fun lol. hope you enjoyed! :) (and sorry this timeline of events doesn’t really match up with the show!!)


End file.
